L'esprit contre le métal
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Scènes entre Charles et Erik, recueil d'OS. PWP, la ligne est mince entre amour, amitié et confrontation. Charles et Erik l'ont comprit.
1. Si tu n'avais pas tiré

_Écrit pour le défi '6 variations' sur livejournal, sur le thème 'Peut-être bien que…'. Le but est d'écrire six fics avec six pairing différents et six fandoms différents. Écrit également (oui, oui… joignant l'utile à l'agréable! Mélangeons deux choses!) pour Gribouille et Chonaku55 de livejournal dans le cadre du Kinks Meme._

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Unresolved Sexual Tension; Physical Reactions (<em>**J'ai décidé de mélanger les deux thèmes en un seul plutôt que de faire deux OS qui n'auraient eu que quelques phrases chacun ou qui auraient été plutôt ressemblants… J'espère que ça vous va!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : EricCharles **

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Variation de la scène après le 'combat' sur la plage dans_ X-Men : first class._

* * *

><p><strong>Si tu n'avais pas tiré…<strong>

_-J'ai dis foutez le camp! _

Il le tenait dans ses bras, étrangement, tout le monde lui avait obéit. Sur la plage, sur ce qui leur avait servit de champ de bataille, ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait que leurs deux regards, plongés l'un dans l'autre. Incapable de se détacher. Culpabilité. Larmes. Pardon.

_-J'ai besoin de toit à mes côtés, toi et moi nous sommes frères._

-C'est possible, Éric. Tout est possible…

Même à l'agonie, Charles ne pouvait oublier son grand cœur. Son besoin d'aider les autres à trouver leur chemin. Il leva une main, oubliant sa souffrance, et la tendit vers la joue de l'autre homme. Du bout des doigts, d'abord, puis de sa paume entière lorsqu'il vit qu'Éric ne reculait pas.

Un picotement. Agréable. Presque meilleur que le sexe. Une envie de se jeter dans l'étreinte. Éric ne savait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comme si Charles avait pris le contrôle non seulement de son esprit, mais de son corps également.

-Charles…

Sa voix était rauque, elle semblait usée par toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites au cours de sa vie. Usée par ses croyances qui allaient à l'encontre de celles de l'autre homme. Et excitée. Emplit d'un désir qu'il ignorait posséder. Envers Charles. Quelques jours plutôt, encore, il avait Mystic dans son lit. Une fille

-Éric, souffla à son tour Charles en faisant courir une main sur le bras de l'autre.

Il n'aurait dut le sentir à travers sa combinaison. Pourtant, Éric ressentait les frissons de plaisir monter dans son bras avec la main. Quelque part au fond de lui, au fond de ses entrailles, une explosion avait enflammé son être. Insupportable. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans l'océan, en boire son contenu, afin d'atténuer les flammes qui consumaient ses organes. Il ne bougea point, hypnotisé par les yeux de son ami. Par les caresses de ses mains contre sa peau.

Et Éric comprit. La vérité lui apparut à la manière d'un météore fonçant sur lui. Rapide. Lourde. Brutale. Difficile à avaler.

Il voulait Charles. Il le voulait aussi vulnérable qu'il était devant lui. Il le voulait depuis longtemps. Et il s'était reporté sur Mystic pour l'oublier. La honte. L'anormalité qu'il ne pouvait supporter de s'avouer. Gémissement. La main sur son bras avait gagné son torse, s'était déplacée sur son ventre, se faufilant dans l'ouverture de son chandail. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à la chamade. Incontrôlable. Douloureux contre son torse, bruyant dans ses oreilles.

Une pression contre sa nuque attira son attention. La main de Charles. Encore perdu dans le brouillard des révélations et des sensations, Éric n'opposa aucune résistance. Il le laissa tirer sa tête vers lui. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque leurs bouches, chaudes et humides, se connectèrent.

Délice. Désespoir. Insatisfaction. Éric bougeait ses lèvres comme s,il voulait en obtenir plus. Il avait oublié le monde autour de lui, avait ouvert son corps à de nouvelles sensations.

Trop court. Charles le repoussait; ramenait sa paume contre sa joue. Brûlante. Et sourit, tristement.

-C'est possible, Éric… mais seulement tu as tiré…

Il déglutit, écouta son ami poursuivre avec l'envie de nier la situation. La flamme dans son ventre s'était transformée en un nœud trop serré.

-Pars, Éric. Laisse-moi, c'est terminé.

La panique s'empara de l'homme lorsqu'il se redressa, retrouvant l'équilibre sur ses genoux. Le corps de son ami, étendu dans le sable, lui semblait si vulnérable. Comme un besoin de le protéger.

-Mais…je…non… Charles!

-Shhh.. le fit-il taire. C'est impossible… pas après que tu aies tiré…

Éric hocha la tête. Son corps vibrait encore de sensations, n'était pas repu. Mais il se leva quand même. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière malgré chaque fibre de son corps qui le poussait à le faire, il sut que l'histoire aurait pu être tout autre… Si seulement ça n'avait pas été de sa faute…


	2. I'm Begging You To

_Écrit également pour Flo-Nelja de livejournal dans le cadre du Kinks Meme._

* * *

><p><em>Thème Avertissement : Power game (breathplay, humiliation légère, orgasm denial, bondage, mind control), masturbation_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : EricCharles **

**Rating : M, contenu explicite**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Charles connait tous les points sensibles d'Erik et sait très bien comment s'en servir…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Begging You To<strong>

La nuit était plutôt bien avancée lorsque Erik ouvrit les yeux. Sa bouche était sèche. Désagréablement sèche. Et des fourmis couraient dans ses bras. Froncement de sourcils : ils étaient tous les deux au-dessus de sa tête. Il fit une tentative pour les ramener aux côtés de son corps. Échec. Ils étaient attachés. Ses chevilles également. Plus il tirait, plus la corde pénétrait dans sa peau, douloureuse.

Peur. De l'inconnu, de l'incapacité à bouger. Et pourtant, il y avait cette palpitation d'excitation quelque part dans son torse. Du désir. Il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour en éprouver. Et lorsque la voix atteignit ses oreilles et qu'il la reconnu, tout son sang conversa malgré lui entre ses jambes. En vagues puissantes. Erik aurait voulu tendre la main pour effacer- apaiser- son érection. Impossibilité.

-Reste calme, Erik. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu apprécieras.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection ou le moindre doute, la main de Charles s'était enroulée autour de son sexe à demi-dur. Pressant fort, tirant un gémissement de l'homme qui lui était soumis alors qu'il remontait vivement vers la tête. Il s'y arrêta, pressant toujours aussi fort. Son pouce caressait la fente distraitement. Erik gémit à nouveau, arqua le dos en vain. Ses mouvements étaient trop restreins pour qu'il puisse espérer obtenir la moindre friction supplémentaire par ce geste. Son sang pulsait dans son bas-ventre et ses idées défilaient à vive allure, confuses.

-S'il te plaît, brailla-t-il en poussant encore son bassin vers le haut. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Charles…

La main quitta son sexe, venant se placer à plat au creux de son aine gauche. La paume frottait doucement contre sa peau. Trop loin pour le satisfaire, trop proche pour qu'il ne garde les idées claires. Plaintes de frustration qui s'échappaient des lèvres de l'homme pourtant si fier en d'autres temps.

S'il te plaît, Charles, suppliait-il encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Erik, souffla l'autre en dessinant le contour de son nombril de sa main libre.

Il ferma les yeux, humiliés. Supplier ne suffisait pas. Marcher sur son honneur et sa dignité ne suffisait pas. Il devait aussi demander. Il haïssait la sensation qui grandissait en lui, juste à côté de son désir. Celle de perdre tout contrôle, d'être soumis sans aucune possibilité d'y échapper. Il haïssait cette vulnérabilité et le plaisir qui s'y associait immanquablement. Il se haïssait de se laisser prendre dans le jeu.

Alors il ferma les yeux. Il les serra aussi fort qu'il lu put, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ces dizaines de chemin sinueux, couleur vermeil, chemins d'une destinée qui l'effrayait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Erik?

La voix s'était rapprochée, le souffle attaquait son visage dans une caresse tiède. Erik déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répéta encore la voix. Demande-le-moi!

L'ordre avait claqué, si soudain et si puissant que l'homme sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il rencontra les orbes de Charles, penché juste au-dessus de son visage. Une lueur sauvage avait pris ses pupilles en otage, une lueur dominatrice. Erik déglutit encore, sentant son sexe réagir avec violence. Durcir autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Touche-moi… plus durement… orgasme…

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, lui donnant un air presque fiévreux. Sa voix était faible et traînante. Ses mots ne faisaient aucun sens. Mais Charles comprit. Charles sourit. Sa main glissa de l'aine vers les testicules de l'autre homme. Sa paume s'appuya sur ses dernières. Gémissement. Douleur et plaisir. Erik ne savait plus. Son bassin tenta une fois encore de venir à la rencontre de la main.

-Le mérites-tu? Souffla encore Charles à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres alors qu'il accentuait son massage circulaire. Le mérites-tu, Erik?

-Oui, oui! Gémit-il en réponse. S'il te plaît!

Il leva quelque peu la tête, tendant lèvres et menton. Il était certain que Charles allait les saisir, l'embrasser. Mais l'homme sourit encore et rompit tout contacte avec son corps. La tête d'Erik retomba lourdement contre l'oreiller. Sa frustration grimpait en flèche.

Il entendit la boucle d'une ceinture claquer. Un froissement de tissu puis cette même boucle de ceinture heurter le sol. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Charles venait de retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, conservait son chandail. Erik déglutit. Son sexe vibra encore.

-Le mérites-tu vraiment, Erik? Dit encore l'autre, ignorant la réponse qu'il avait reçue.

Et Erik eut envie de crier. Crier qu'il le méritait. Tirer sur ses liens jusqu'à les arracher et plaquer l'autre homme contre le matelas pour assouvir les pulsions qui grandissaient en lui. Insoutenables. Mais aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche; le lit grinça, le matelas renfonça. Son corps également. Et le poids de Charles reposa presque tout entier sur son bassin.

Un mouvement lascif, presqu'une ondulation. Alors qu'Erik projetait ses hanches vers le haut, Charles prit appui sur le torse de se dernier de ses paumes, se pencha vers l'avant et mouva ses hanches. Friction encore plus délicieuse. Leurs sexes qui se rencontraient se frottaient ensembles. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le souffle de plus en plus hérétique de l'un se mêlait aux gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de l'autre.

-Ne t'aies tu pas montré indigne de cette récompense, Erik?

L'homme qui pouvait manipuler le métal couina, loin d'apprécier l'insinuation. Les mots étaient piégés dans sa gorge. Charles l'ignora de nouveau. L'une de ses mains quitta son torse, allant caresser sa mâchoire. Il la sentait tendue, ferme. Il laissa ses doigts tracer les chemins qu'il discernait sous la peau, descendre à la base de son cou.

-Cette révolution des mutants ne devraient pas exister, Erik. Tu ne devrais pas pousser les autres à penser à ta manière. Ne mérites-tu pas d'être puni pour tes erreurs, Erik?

La voix de Charles était basse et rauque. Il ne laissa même pas à l'autre le temps de lui répondre ou d'énoncer son désaccord. La paume de sa main prit appuie contre la gorge. Écrasa la trachée de quelques centimètres.

Surpris, Erik s'étrangla presque en laissant s'échapper un nouveau couinement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais le désir et l'excitation n'en disparurent point. Leurs hanches bougèrent encore, plus sauvagement. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Charles ne voulaient rien manquer des émotions qui voilaient l'âme de celui qui y était soumis. Même si l'envie de rejeter la tête vers l'arrière et de fermer les yeux pour profiter lui aussi de l'orgasme qui ne tarderait pas à venir le submergeait. Il appuya plus fort, écrasant la trachée de quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

Sa main quitta le torse, alla s'emparer de celle d'Erik, laquelle il amena s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Il fit de même avec celui de l'autre.

-Fais-moi plaisir, murmura-t-il.

Leurs mains se mirent à bouger au même rythme durant un moment. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour celui qui pouvait contrôler les esprits non plus.

-Plus vite, ordonna-t-il.

Et Erik obéit, tant bien que la main sur son sexe, elle, n'accéléra pas. Son corps manquait d'oxygène. Sa vision était trouble, il ne voyait que des taches blanches. Mais il ne ferma pas les yeux ni plus qu'il ne se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne fit que se concentrer sur son orgasme qui se tricotait lentement dans son ventre, chaud et agréable.

-Plus vite! Ordonna encore Charles.

Et Erik obéit à nouveau. L'explosion était proche. Et soudain, il le sentit. Le flot de sperme heurta son ventre au même moment que retentit un grognement. Mais l'explosion du nœud en lui n'eut pas lieu; une main serrait durement à la base de son sexe.

* * *

><p>Erik ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, agacé. Charles était toujours là, assis sur une chaise aux côtés de son lit, une main massant paresseusement son sexe. Mais il avait quitter son esprit.<p>

-S'il te plaît, revient… supplia-t-il en l'invitant à reprendre le contrôle de son être.

Mais Charles s'était levé et avait refermé sa braguette.

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu ne le mérites pas. Pas après la façon dont tu as agis.

Et il se détourna, quitta la chambre.

Erik grogna de frustration. Il était encore laissé avec sa main. Même en sachant que le contrôle qu'exerçait Charles sur son corps et son esprit le satisfaisait beaucoup plus.

Il glissa la main dans son pantalon. Ce soir, se serait rapide et brutal…


	3. Sans préambule

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 de la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : CharlesEric_

_Rating : T _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary <strong>

Eric ne comptait même plus le nombres d'années depuis la dernière fois où son chemin avait croisé celui de Charles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leurs retrouvailles seraient aussi brûlantes...

* * *

><p><strong>Sans préambule <strong>

Eric la voyait se refléter dans les yeux de Charles, mais il la sentait également en lui, vive et dévastatrice. Ce n'était pas qu'une flamme, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur le point de se transformer en torche humaine. Des années qu'il n'avait pas vu son vieil ami et il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû pousser un peu plus pour que leurs intérêts se rejoignent...

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que son corps le trahisse. Charles souriait, visiblement confiant. Et Eric jurait mentalement, maudissant Charles et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres. Et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur _lui_.

— Je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas oublié, Eric. Ne te gêne surtout pas, tu ne l'as jamais fait par le passé.

Eric sursauta. Il devait mal comprendre. Charles ne pouvait pas lui faire une proposition aussi indécente.

— Les années t'auraient-elles rendu muettes? se moqua Charles en se poussant un peu plus près de lui. Eric, Eric, Eric... Il faut croire que je devrai tout faire moi-même!

Oh oui ! Il devenait une bel et bien une torche humaine. Le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, symbole de son humiliation, le prouvait. Il se sentit déséquilibrer un moment puis son corps céda, le poussant droit sur les cuisses de Charles.

— Voilà, ici c'est parfait ! souffla Charles son visage beaucoup trop près.

Eric cessa d'hésiter. C'était peut-être la chaleur ou peut-être que c'était la proximité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser et que ses lèvres étaient drôlement attirées par celles de Charles. D'ailleurs, ses lèvres n'étaient pas les seuls à montrer leur envie...


End file.
